


[穆拉]One Night in Port Elizabeth（ABO）

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 南非世界杯三四名决赛后，托马斯帮助菲利普解决他的发情期。
Relationships: Philipp Lahm/Thomas Müller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[穆拉]One Night in Port Elizabeth（ABO）

“队长，请问我需要怎么做？我是说，我之前没有经验……”面对比自己年长六岁的Omega，特别是对方还处于特殊时期，刚在世界面前崭露头角的年轻Alpha有些手足无措。  
菲利普释放了信息素试图安抚对方，而这除了使托马斯的脸更红之外并没有什么效果。他索性直接上手褪下了年轻人的裤子，并忽视了对方半遮半掩的推拒。阴茎被他纳入口中的时候，对方发出了噎住一般的声音，Omega的喉头溢出一声轻笑，年轻球员青涩的反应多多少少冲淡了他内心深处的羞耻。  
很快Alpha就进入了状态，他们是天生的性爱动物，托马斯尽力保持着克制和礼貌，手指从菲利普的头发滑落到遮挡腺体的颈环，意识到这可能会让Omega不安后又触电般地收回了手，喃喃地道歉，换来对方的一个轻哼。  
菲利普有些吃力地吞吐着对方的男性象征，鼻子碰触到根部的毛发，带着沐浴露的香气。此刻的他已经完全进入了发情期，后穴的黏腻感使他难耐地夹紧了双腿。  
与大大咧咧的外表不同，细心的Alpha注意到了这一点，试图抬起他的头将性器抽离，却被认真的Omega赠予了一个慷慨的深喉。托马斯用力蜷住了身侧的床单，满足地呻吟出声。肾上腺素在沐浴后已经消退了大半，此时又有新的激素卷土重来。  
由于莫名其妙的自尊心，他并不想太早射精，于是勉强自己想想别的事情转移注意力。他在三四名决赛中进了球，而对方则因为特殊状况不得不呆在普罗蒂亚酒店，尽管环境比起连建筑许可证都没有的驻地酒店强太多，但也算不上舒适。  
似乎是不满他的出神，菲利普故意吞咽了一下。托马斯猝不及防地射进了他的口中。年轻的Alpha有些慌乱地试图将对方搀扶起来，被Omega摆手制止。菲利普从床边站起来，脱下了所剩不多的衣物，并在托马斯的配合下把对方推到在了床上。  
发情期的Omega不需要过多的准备，骑在托马斯身上的他用手指简单地给自己扩张了一下，便扶着Alpha半硬的阴茎缓慢地坐了下来。  
托马斯眼睁睁的看着自己的性器被年长者身下的小口一寸一寸地吞入，和口交相比快感更加直接，他几乎是立刻又硬了起来。  
插入到底时，菲利普失神地摸索到两人相连的地方，确定露在外面的只剩下对方的双球，Omega长舒一口气，双手撑在身体两侧，配合着双腿的动作摆起了腰。  
托马斯小心地抚上对方的手，调整成十指紧扣的姿势，仿佛不只是临时解决发情期的队友，而是一对爱侣。这个幻想令他更加亢奋，向上顶弄的动作刺激得菲利普小声呻吟起来。  
身为运动员的Omega比普通人身体素质更好，但也无法长期坚持这样激烈的运动，托马斯依依不舍地抽出手，改为扶着对方的腰帮助菲利普上下动作。看着除了颈环一丝不挂的Omega，他对遮挡腺体的环装物的不满达到了顶点。他升入一线队之前就听说过拜仁副队长有两位能当伴郎的Alpha朋友，其中一位还是他在拜仁并肩作战的队友，前年这位优秀的边后卫最终决定留队就有传言说他已经和这位队友结合了，天知道那时的托马斯有多么嫉妒，他尊重且喜爱着菲利普，敬佩他作为球员和球队领袖的努力，也暗自把和他站在同一高度作为奋斗的目标。尽管从菲利普的信息素中他已经明白了谣言的可笑，但Alpha原始的占有欲还是使托马斯丧失了部分理智，在Omega的惊呼声中把他推倒，掰开双腿肆意抽插起来。  
被情欲主导的菲利普完全没有觉得被冒犯，他顺从地把双腿环上了对方的腰，迎合着托马斯的进攻。毫无章法的律动中，Alpha的阴茎摩擦到了内壁的某处软肉，菲利普发出了近乎尖叫的气声，这鼓励了托马斯更加卖力地朝那里顶撞。  
在一室交错的低喘和肉体的拍打声中，托马斯感觉到自己有成结的迹象，他努力抓取了一丝理智，停下了动作。Omega失焦的眼睛缓慢地回神，疑惑地看向他，蓄满眼眶生理性的泪水使Alpha下身充血得更加厉害。  
“对不起，但我得退出来，我好像要成结了。”托马斯小声地说。未经Omega允许就在体内成结是非常不礼貌的，他有些不好意思。  
菲利普慢了半拍才明白他的话。他缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，想把泪水挤出来，显得更认真一点，声音沙哑语气却足够郑重：“没关系，没经过标记的Omega无法受孕，你可以……射进……啊！”  
得到允许的Alpha太过兴奋，不等他说完就重新开始了冲刺。菲利普试图说服自己，他的放任是因为Alpha的精液能缩短发情期，内心深处却始终明白，自己早就对这位后辈抱有别样的好感。在这种矛盾的心情里，他感受到结在他体内膨胀起来，随即一股股微凉的液体灌入他的身体内部。托马斯将头埋在他的颈部，克制地轻咬着他的左肩。而菲利普则轻轻地拉扯着他的头发，侧过头吻在了他的发旋上。  
这是伊丽莎白港一个普通的夜晚，他们小心翼翼地隐藏着自己的爱意，并祈祷着往后的余生仍能享有着此刻的静谧。


End file.
